Nowadays, people usually arrange a shower room in a toilet during decoration. Existing shower rooms usually use shower doors with glass plates. Existing shower doors are mainly divided into two structures, respectively including openable and closable doors with tracks and hinge doors with hinges.
A hinge door has a framework which is made of metal, a glass plate is provided in the framework, usually the framework is provided with a frame, the frame is fixed on a wall, a pivot door with a glass plate is fixed on the frame and thereby the fixation of the glass plate and the fixed frame is realized. Usually, a pivot is provided on the pivot door, the glass plate is fixed on the pivot and the pivot door can rotate around the pivot and thereby the opening and closing of the pivot door are realized.
An openable and closable door has a framework which is made of metal, the framework comprises one or two tracks, the track is arranged at an upper end or a lower end of the shower door and the track is substantially arranged in flush with the ground. In addition, a frame is provided on each of two sides of the framework, the frame is arranged perpendicular to the rack and the frame is fixedly connected with the track. At least two glass plates are provided in the framework, the plurality of glass plates may all be movable glass plates which can slide back and forth in the track and may also include at least one fixed glass plate which cannot slide relative to the track. If a fixed glass plate is arranged, usually the fixed glass plate is called as a fixed door, the shower door at least includes one movable glass plate which can slide back and forth in the track and usually the movable glass plate is called as a movable door.
In order to realize back-and-forth sliding of the movable door, usually two rolling wheels are arranged on the movable door and the rolling wheels can slide on the track to realize the opening and closing of the movable door. Since the weight of the movable door is comparatively great, when the movable door is opened and closed, usually a comparatively great force is needed for pushing. However, since the weight of the movable door is great, the inertia is also comparatively great. When the movable door is opened or closed to a limit position, the movable door will hit against the frame or a limiting member, and consequently a very great impact is caused to the movable door, the frame and the track. If the impact force is great, possibly the movable door or the frame is caused to be damaged and thereby the use of the shower door is influenced.
For this reason, currently there is a shower door, a closer is mounted on a track, a clamping member is provided on the closer and a limiting member is provided on a movable door. When the movable door slides, the limiting member can slide to a position inside the clamping member. Thereby, since the clamping member further needs to be driven to slide when the movable door slides, the sliding resistance of the movable door is increased, thus the impact force when the movable door slides to a limit position is decreased and the movable door or a frame is prevented from being damaged.
However, the movable door easily bounces up and down in a sliding process, resulting that the movable door falls off from the track and the use safety of the shower door is influenced.